When you come back to me again
by Candra Jade
Summary: Alice had the vision of Bella jumping from the cliff a day earlier and she and Edward come back to Forks to try and save Bella.


**A/N: This is my second attenpt to write a Twilight story. This one is un-betad, because I wanted to publish it before the Support Stacie Auction ends. I'm participating as an author, but no one seems to believe I can write anything but Harry Potter, because I don't have any bids yet. So, if you like this story come and bid for me! I'll write either Edward/Bella or a Harry/Hermione Harry Potter story. Here's the link to the Auction. http://www(dot)supportstacie(dot)?f=22&t=2060&sid=**

**When you come back to me again**

I was pulled out of my lethargy by the ringing of my cell phone. I stared at the annoying little object, trying to ignore the persistent ringing. I knew it had to be a member of my family or someone from Tanya's coven because nobody else had this number. I sighed. The only reason why I hadn't thrown my phone away months ago was that I knew this would only cause Alice to actually visit me instead of annoying me with her calls. I waited for a few more minutes. If it was anyone but Alice they would take the hint and leave me alone. I waited three minutes before I admitted defeat. It obviously was Alice and it was absolutely impossible to ignore her. Annoying little creature.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked.

"Edward, I had a vision! We have to save Bella!"

I went from apathetic to hyper alert in a split second. "What's wrong with Bella?!" I asked in utter panic.

"She's going to kill herself! I saw her jumping off a cliff!"

If my heart were still beating it would have skipped a beat. So many thoughts and emotions were rustling through my brain at the same time, too many to sort them all out, but right now there were only two that mattered.

"When and where?" I asked.

"Soon, probably tomorrow! I'm not sure about the time, but from the position of the sun I would say afternoon, maybe 4 PM, plus minus an hour. But I didn't recognize the place! All I saw was that she jumped off a cliff!" Alice sounded nearly as terrified as I felt.

"There are cliffs near the Quileute reservation."

Alice had never been there because she and Jasper joined our coven years after we agreed on the Treaty with the Quileutes, but I knew the area because it had belonged to my hunting territory decades ago. I knew what this meant and I was sure Alice knew, too. If we didn't get to Bella before she left to put her plan into action, we would break the Treaty. I didn't worry about this though. The last werewolf had died decades ago and there was nothing the Quileute could do us instead of telling everybody who we were and nobody would ever believe the truth.

"I tried to call Bella at home, but nobody answered the phone. I'm looking for flights to Seattle as we speak," Alice said. "I'm in Denali with Tanya's family and there is no flight until 8.00 AM tomorrow, that's 9 AM Seattle time. I looked for flights for you, too, there's one in two hours, at 6 AM Brazilian, that's …"

"… 11 PM Seattle time, I know," I said, hanging up on Alice.

I looked at my watch. It was 4.10 Am – I had about two hours to get to the airport, book a flight and rent a car for the drive from Seattle to Forks. I quickly grabbed my keys, wallet, passport and cell phone, not bothering with luggage. I made it to the airport in 10 minutes and had my flight booked at 4.40 – thankfully there were still some empty seats in first class – the long distance flight was expensive enough in business class and there weren't many people who could easily afford to pay for the first class flight. I quickly found the rental car counter and booked the fastest car available for my drive to Forks.

At 5 I was sitting at my gate, trying to call Bella without success. It was 11 PM in Forks now and I desperately wondered where Bella and Charlie were. Maybe they had already gone to bed and didn't hear the phone ringing in the kitchen. Did somebody who planned to take their life go to sleep the night before like any other night? I had no idea.

That was the moment when the truth hit me full force. This time I didn't have to save my Bella from a truck or a vampire. I had to save her from herself. Because she wanted to end her own life. My Bella was so broken that she didn't want to live anymore. And it was all my fault. If I were able to cry I wouldn't be able to control my tears at this moment. What had I done? All I wanted was to give my Bella a normal life and a happy future. Instead I had broken her. I hadn't prayed since I became a vampire, but when I was sitting at the gate, waiting for the boarding to begin, I prayed to a god I wasn't sure I believed in to let me get to Bella in time and give me a second chance to make it all up to her.

The 15 hour flight was agony. I had never felt more helpless in my life. I wouldn't be in Seattle before 2 PM and I needed at least 1 ½ hours from there to Forks and this calculation already implied free roads and driving like a maniac. At least the last part shouldn't be a problem considering that I always drove like a maniac. That was what Bella had constantly told me. Bella. I could see her face in front of me like it had been yesterday when I had last seen her and not half a year ago. I had missed her so much that it physically hurt and I didn't know how much longer I would have managed to stay away from her. _"You're doing the right thing. You're doing it for her. You're giving her the life she deserves." _That's what I had told myself over and over again and this mantra was the only thing keeping me from taking the next flight home. Now I wished I had never left. I should have listened to Alice. She had told me that Bella would never be happy without me, that she loved me too much to get over me. I had disagreed with her. Over the decades I had heard the thoughts of so many human girls who thought that their first love was forever and who claimed that they could never love again when their first relationship failed. Usually "never" lasted only a few months. I shouldn't have underestimated my Bella. I should have known that she wasn't like these shallow girls.

I have no idea how I got through the flight, but finally I landed in Seattle and at 2.15 PM I was already behind the wheel of the car I had rented. I quickly dialed Alice's number. If everything went well she should be in Forks right now. I let it ring and waited for her to pick up, but she didn't. That was odd, Alice usually picked up at the first ring. I felt panic rise in me. Why didn't Alice answer her phone? Had she found Bella? Had she been too late? No, that couldn't be. Alice couldn't have been so far off with her estimation of the time. It was too soon. But what if Bella had changed her plan? She couldn't be dead! If Bella was gone I had nothing left to live for. I knew what I would do if lost her. It wasn't easy for a vampire to commit suicide, but if a vampire wanted to die there was a sure way to achieve that goal: Taking the Volturi on.

But I couldn't allow myself to think about what would happen if I failed to save Bella. I had to concentrate on getting to her in time. I pushed the car even further, going 90 miles an hour by now. The roads were free and I hoped it would stay like that until I arrived in Forks. Why hadn't I thought about asking Alice if there would be any traffic jams on my way? I tried to dial her number again, but she still didn't take my call. Something was seriously wrong. I tried to hear Alice's thoughts, concentrating very hard on her mental voice, but I was too far away. It was easier for me to locate the "voices" of people who were very familiar to me, but I still couldn't hear them if they were farther than a few miles away.

I drove as fast as the car would go, ignoring speed limits and red traffic lights. That way it only took me little over an hour until I reached Port Angeles. And that's when I finally heard Alice.

"I know I broke the Treaty, but I didn't come to start a fight. It's an emergency; I have to find a friend of mine who is in danger."

The Treaty? Was she talking to one of the Quileutes? Why was she bothered with them, it wasn't like they could harm us. I concentrated hard to not only hear Alice's voice but to see what she was seeing.

_There was a giant wolf standing in front of Alice, growling at her. Alice had never met a werewolf in person, but she had heard our tales and knew exactly what she was seeing._

_When the wolf made no attempt to get out of her way Alice decided that she had no time to worry about a conflict with the Quileutes. She had to find Bella, the consequences be damned._

I knew that would probably mean we would never be able to return to Forks. I just hoped that Alice or I would be able to find Bella before the lone wolf would get back-up. I knew Alice was more than capable of handling a single werewolf, but who knew how many "brothers" this one had.

Alice moved very quickly, surprising the wolf. She ran post him, deeper into the woods which led to the cliffs around the Quileute reservation. But the young wolf quickly caught her. The wolves were weaker than a vampire, but they were very fast.

The wolf pinned Alice to the ground, but a second later she had thrown him off. The wolf flew through the air and landed on his back, not standing up immediately. He wasn't seriously hurt, Alice had clearly restrained herself. He was probably just puzzled that such a tiny creature could possess so much strength.

A moment later Alice was sitting on top of the wolf, pinning him to the ground like he had with her.

"You know I could easily break your neck now, but like I said, that's not what I intend. I will never step on your land again after today. I just have to find Bella before it's too late."

The wolf stopped fighting and howling after this statement from Alice and a moment later Alice was looking in the confused and worried face of a boy. He was tall and strong, but from his face I could tell that he couldn't be older than 16, maybe 17. It took me a moment to recognize him because he had changed a lot since the one time I had seen him. It was Jacob Black, the son of Chief Swan's friend Billy.

"Bella?! What's wrong with her? What did you damn bloodsuckers do to her?!"

"She is about to do something to herself and we are wasting precious time fighting while Bella is on her way to kill herself! She wants to jump from the highest cliff, I've seen it!"

"What?! She wants to do this alone?! Is she crazy?! When? And what do you mean with 'you have seen it'?"

Now I was the confused one. What had this pub meant with 'She wants to do this alone?' Had he known about Bella's plan to kill herself?! Before Alice had time to ask this question I saw a movement from the corner of my or rather Alice' eye. There was someone moving very fast, I couldn't make out a face, but I caught a glimpse of red hair. Victoria! She had heard what Alice said and was on her way to Bella. Maybe to kill her in case she was lucky and survived her suicide attempt or to prevent her from killing herself in a fast and remotely painless way.

Alice must have come to the same conclusion, because she left the confused and angry boy alone and ran after Victoria. A minute later Alice had reached Victoria. Alice grabbed the redheads hair to prevent her from escaping and bit her throat. Victoria growled in pain and anger, she turned around, trying to attack Alice, but Alice escaped effortlessly. Being a psychic could come in handy. The two women were dancing around each other when Jacob Black entered the scene. He was in his wolf form again. Victoria turned around when she heard the wolf approaching, but the reaction came a moment too late. Jacob jumped and bit Victoria's arm. Alice moved quickly, but before she had reached Victoria and Jacob, another werewolf approached, attacking Alice. That Jacob had seemingly come to the conclusion that Victoria was a bigger thread than Alice didn't mean they werewolves would tolerate any vampire on their land.

I wasn't seriously worried about Alice. I had never made the mistake of underestimating my sister and I knew she would be able to handle a werewolf with closed eyes. But I knew also that even Alice needed some time to deal with Victoria and the two wolves. And time was something we didn't have. It was nearly half past three and Alice said Bella would jump at four plus minus an hour. _Please, don't let it be too late, _I thought. I was driving at maximum speed, ignoring all speeding limits and a few minutes later I had reached Forks. I drove to the edge of the reservation and then left the car and started to run. I was faster on feet and here I wouldn't have to worry about being seen running at vampire speed. The Quileute knew who we were and it was very rare that anybody else came here. The kids sometimes visited the beach in the reservation, but barely anyone wandered this deeply into the woods, especially after the "animal" attacks last year.

Five minutes later I reached the cliffs and panicked. Bella's shoes were standing at the edge and her scent still lingered in the air. It was too late! She had already jumped!

"No! Bella!" I screamed, running to the edge. And then I saw it. There was something moving under the surface of the water. Human eyes would surely have missed the movement under the roaring waves, but I was sure that I had seen a human figure.

I jumped into the water, effortlessly battling the waves, and a second later I was holding Bella's limp body in my arms while I made my way to the shore. Bella was unconscious but I could hear her heartbeat and the very faint sound of her breathing. She was alive!

When I had reached the beach I laid Bella down on her side and patted her back, gently forcing her body to get rid of all the water she had swallowed. To my immense relieve Bella started coughing after a few seconds.

"You are save, Bella, everything will be alright," I said in the most calming tone I could manage.

"Edward," Bella whispered hoarsely. "This must be heaven. I didn't think dying would be so fast and easy."

I was confused. I was pretty sure hallucinations weren't a possible effect of lack of oxygen. Maybe Bella had hit her head somehow. I gently felt the back of her head, but found no injuries.

"Bella, you aren't dead, Love. You're save now," I repeated.

Now Bella was looking confused. "I'm not dead?"

I shook my head. "No, my Angel, you're not. But you really scared me. Bella, I'm so sorry."

"If I'm alive I must be dreaming. But this feels so real," Bella said, touching my face in awe.

"Bella, you're neither dead nor dreaming. I'm real and I will never leave you again. I love you."

Bella looked so disappointed that it nearly broke my dead heart. "Now I know you can't be real. Edward said he doesn't love me."

"I lied to you, Bella. I had to, You would have never let me go if you had known how much I love you. I still can't believe that you believed my lie so easily…"

Before I got the opportunity to further explain how much I loved my Bella, I was interrupted by Alice and Jacob. A quick look into their thoughts told me that Victoria was dead and that Jacob had convinced his leader Sam to let Alice go on the condition that Alice and I left the Quileute land immediately when we had found Bella.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, running towards us before she hugged Bella fiercely. "Do you have any idea how much you scared us?!"

"Bella, are you okay?!" Jacob asked, kneeling down next to the two women.

Bella nodded, looking from Alice and Jacob to me, clearly confused. I wasn't even sure that she had understood the question, but Jacob was satisfied with the answer and directed his attention towards me.

"How do you dare to come back after what you put her through?!" He asked.

"He saved her life! If we hadn't come back Bella would be dead by now!" Alice argued, looking as furiously as Jacob.

"You could have called her real friends! Those who didn't abandon her!"

"How was I supposed to know that Bella is hanging out with werewolves nowadays?!" Alice yelled back, before directing her attention towards Bella. "Do you have any idea how dangerous young werewolves are?" she asked Bella, although she wasn't paying attention to her. Bella simply looked at me as if she had just had an epiphany.

"You're real," Bella said, ignoring Alice and Jacob who were now arguing about whether werewolves or vampires were a bigger thread for the humans in their company. "If this were heaven or a good dream I would have you all to myself and if this was a nightmare you would be gone by now."

"Of course I am real. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. If I would have known that me leaving would hurt you so much, if I had known you would try to take your life, I would have never… "

Bella interrupted me. "Wait… what?! I wasn't trying to kill myself, Edward! I just… I wanted to hear your voice again."

The confusion must have been visible on my face, because Bella started to elaborate. "A few months after you left, I found out that whenever I did something dangerous, I had some kind of hallucination or whatever it was. I could hear you. You told me to stop doing whatever I was doing, you sounded so worried. That made me feel near to you and it gave me the impression that you cared about me."

"You jumped from a cliff just to hear my voice?" I asked incredulous. Bella nodded.

"Bella, how could you ever doubt that I care about you? You are my life, Bella. I could never continue to… exist, if I didn't know that you are alive somewhere. If you had died today, I would have found a way to follow you."

"Don't say that!" Bella demanded. "Don't ever talk about ending your life! I need you, Edward!" Bella sounded desperate and tears were streaming down her already wet face.

I gently stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away. "You've got me. I will never leave you again, Bella, I promise."

Bella slung her arms around my neck and our lips met in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. I pulled Bella in my lap and held her tightly, all the time kissing her as if my life depended on it. Way to soon Bella had to end the kiss because her human need for oxygen got in the way, but she even tightened her grip around my neck and snuggled into my embrace when she was catching her breath.

"How do you dare to touch her?! Do you know how Bella was when you were gone?!" Jacob asked me and a moment later I was tormented by a picture of Bella lying curled up on the ground in the woods. It was dark and so I knew that Bella must have laid there for hours after I left her. I cringed in an agony that was worse than the worst physical pain.

Bella looked up when the felt me cringe and directed her attention towards Jacob for the first time.

"What are you doing to him?!Stop that, Jacob!" Bella demanded.

"What's wrong with you, Bella?! The bloodsucker is the reason you have been like a zombie for the last months and now that he is back you simply forgive him? He will hurt you again, Bella, it's only a matter of time. Come with me, I'll take you home," Jacob offered and touched Bella's arm, but she simply slung her arms around my neck again and clung to me even tighter than before.

"You see what she wants, Jacob, and I won't make the mistake of disregarding Bella's wishes ever again," I said in a firmly before speaking to Bella in a much gentler tone. "I will take you home, love, alright?"

"Will you stay with me?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"I will stay as long as you will have me. I will never leave you again, Bella, unless you tell me that you want me to go," I promised.

"I will never want you to go. I want to spend eternity with you."

Now we were back to that topic. I sighed. "Let's talk about that tomorrow, Love. It's cold and you are shivering. You need a warm bath and dry clothes. Let's get you home, alright?" I asked and Bella nodded.

I picked Bella up and carried her to the car. Alice followed me and got into the driver's seat while I sat down in the backseat with Bella on me lap. When we had reached Bella's house Alice excused herself, telling me she hadn't hunted in days and really needed to get some food. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, telling me that wasn't the real reason why she left, but when I tried to read her mind she blocked me by mentally reciting poems.

Deciding that taking care of Bella was more important than figuring out what Alice planned, I carried Bella to her room and attempted to put her down on her bed, but she desperately clung to my neck. I would have to work very hard to win back her trust, but I wouldn't rest until Bella knew I would always come back to her.

"Bella, Love, I just want to run you a bath, I'll be right down the hall."

"Don't leave me alone," Bella whispered and new tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Angel, I won't leave you," I whispered soothingly and carried Bella to the bathroom.

I sat down on the edge of the tub with Bella in my lap and turned the water on. I kissed Bella's forehead and she lifted her head until her lips met mine. We were so busy with our gentle kisses and caresses that we lost track of time and after what felt like only a few seconds the tub was full.

"I'll wait right outside the door while you take your bath. We can talk through the door so you will know that I'm there, alright" I asked, but Bella shook her head vigorously.

"No! I want to be able to touch you, Edward. Stay with me, let's get in the tub together. Please, I need you, Edward!" Bella begged.

I knew this was a very bad idea. Bella seemed to think my self control was unlimited, but I didn't know if my willpower was strong enough to resist when I held my beautiful and very naked Bella in my arms.

"Alright, Love, but we leave our underwear on."

Bella rolled her eyes, but nodded und we quickly undressed until I was only in my boxer shorts and Bella was in a bra and panties. Bella's thin white bra clung to her breasts and the wet material didn't leave much to the imagination. I had a perfect view on Bella's firm breasts and her pink nibbles which were hard due to the cold water. I could feel myself harden as well and took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself. _Pull yourself together, Edward, _I told myself. _This is Bella, the love of your existence, so stop disrespecting her by staring like a perverted voyeur!_

I quickly got into the tub and was relieved when Bella got in as well, her back facing towards me and blocking my view on her perfect breasts. My relief didn't hold long, because a moment later I felt Bella's buttocks pressing into my groin. I tried to ignore my arousal and focus on Bella instead.

"Is the water temperature comfortable for you?" I asked.

"It's perfect," Bella said and leaned back. She took my arms and placed them around her waist and then snuggled into my embrace.

I spend some minutes holding Bella and gently kissing her hair and temples. The Goosebumps on her arms had disappeared and Bella's skin had taken on a healthy shade of pink, but I noticed that Bella kept readjusting her neck as if she wasn't completely comfortable.

I started gently massaging Bella's neck and shoulders until Bella started to relax in my arms. She starting making sweet, content sounds and after a few minutes Bella let out a soft moan. Bella's moaning combined with the sensation of her firm buttocks pressing against my groin put an end towards my heroic attempts to control my growing desire. I could feel my growing erection and I knew Bella must have felt it, too.

Bella turned around so that she was facing me and her lips met mine. I passionately kissed her back and let my hands wander over her perfect body. Bella shifted further and somehow managed to turn around completely without breaking the kiss. Bella was now sitting on my lap, straddling me and pressing her groin against mine.

With the last bit of willpower I possessed I broke the kiss. "Bella, this is a bad idea."

"No, Edward, it isn't! I want this and it is very obvious that you want it, too. You told Jacob you wouldn't disrespect my wishes again, but here you go and do exactly that! You saw what happened the last time you did what you thought was good for me. Who says that you won't regret your decision not to sleep with me or your decision not to change me when you stand at my dying bed in 60 or 70 years? Is this would you want? Standing on my bed and watching me die as an old woman, knowing you kept the one thing that I really wanted from me?" Angry tears were streaming down Bella's face, but her voice was firm.

I cringed at the mental image Bella had created for me. No, that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to see Bella die, not today and not in 70 years and I didn't want to deny her anything that she needed to be happy. I had tried to give her a normal, happy life by leaving her and it had nearly ended in a disaster. I had meant it when I said I wouldn't disrespect Bella's wishes again, but what if she regretted her decision in 5, 10 or 100 years?

"Are you sure, Bella? Are you completely sure that this is what you want now, in 10 years and in 100 years?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. I'm sure that I need you more than anything or anyone else and I'm sure that I want to spend eternity with you," she stated firmly.

I looked deeply into Bella's eyes and I saw nothing but conviction in her gaze.

"When?" Was all there was left to ask.

"After Graduation."

I had hoped Bella would leave me some more time, but I knew that it didn't really matter. We were talking about eternity here. Did it really matter if we waited one or five years?

"After Graduation," I promised.

Bella grinned brightly and kissed me again. The kiss was as passionate as the last one and when I felt Bella's hands explore my body I momentarily forgot about eternity. Right now I was only living for the moment and all I wanted, all I needed was to touch Bella and be touched by her.

I let my hands wander to Bella's breasts and gently kneaded them causing Bella to let out another moan that went straight to my groin. I was hard as a rock and in desperate need of relive.

I rubbed Bella's firm nibbles and she moaned loudly and pressed her groin firmly against my aching member. It felt incredibly, but I needed more. I needed to feel Bella, all of her. In a swift motion I ripped Bella's bra apart and did the same with her panties and my boxers. A second later we were both completely naked and I rubbed my cock against Bella's hot wet entrance, pleasuring and teasing both of us at the same time.

"Edward, please…," Bella moaned. "I need you now."

I swiftly picked Bella up and climbed out of the tub before carrying Bella back to her bedroom in vampire speed, not bothering to towel us up. I gently laid Bella down on her bed and quickly followed her, lying next to her. I was painfully aroused and I desperately needed Bella, but when I saw Bella lying there, wet and naked, flushed from the hot water and her arousal I simply needed to take a moment and admire her. She was so beautiful, so alive, so fragile…

The last thought brought me halfway back to my senses. Bella was so breakable, what if I hurt her?

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to wait until after your change?" I asked worriedly.

Bella sighed, clearly frustrated. "Yes, Edward, I'm sure. You were always so worried that I would miss out on many human experiences if I decide to become a vampire. But there is only one human experience I don't want to miss and you are the only one I want to share this with. Make love to me, Edward."

I kissed Bella again, but this time it wasn't a passionate kiss but a slow and gentle one. "Just tell me if I hurt you," I asked and Bella nodded.

I reached between Bella's legs, slowly stroking her, pleasuring Bella and testing if she was ready for me at the same time. Bella moaned and I gently inserted a finger. She was very tight but also very, very wet. I quickly positioned myself on top of Bella and entered her in a swift motion, using my vampire speed to break her hymen before she even realized what was happening.

I searched Bella's face for any sign of pain, but saw only surprise. "Are you alright?" I asked and Bella nodded. I gently kissed Bella again and reached between her legs, stimulating her clit while I gave her body the time to adjust to my size. Bella moaned loudly and started clenching her inner muscles around my aching cock. That was my undoing. Being inside of Bella felt incredible and I needed more of this amazing feeling. I started moving slowly, but after a few moments I couldn't control myself any longer. I plunged into Bella hard and fast, desperately needing release.

I had no idea how long I lasted. I had often heard Emmett and Jasper talking about the famous vampire stamina, but I couldn't say if it had been five minutes or an hour. I only knew that I had felt Bella's walls rhythmically contract around my cock four or five times, each time accompanied by moans and screams from Bella, before I reached my own climax. I had read about this in books, had heard my brothers talking about it and had seen it in the heads of countless boys and men over the years, but nothing could have prepared me for the sensation. Every muscle in my body tensed up and I felt hot and cold at the same time before all the built up tension exploded in a giant wave of pleasure.

Overwhelmed by my earth shattering orgasm I collapsed on top of Bella, needing a moment to recover from the aftershocks. When I came back to reality I quickly rolled off of Bella, realizing that I was probably crushing her. I looked up to see if Bella was alright and panicked at the sight in front of me.

Bella was lying there, completely still, panting. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Had I hurt her? Had she passed out? Had I bitten her without realizing it? I quickly examined her body with my eyes. No, there was no blood and no bite marks. But what was wrong with Bella?

"Bella? Bella, Love, are you alright, did I hurt you?"

Bella slowly opened her eyes, looking at me as if she had just noticed where she was.

"Bella, are you hurt?" I asked again.

Bella looked incredulous and then she started laughing!

"Hurt? I have never felt better. That was… wow."

"'Wow' describes it very well," I agreed and gently took Bella in my arms.

"And you asked if I am sure that I want to spend all eternity with you. You have just spoiled me for any other man."

I smiled. "Love, I was spoiled for any other woman the moment I first met you," I whispered and kissed Bella's forehead when she snuggled against me.

A few minutes later Bella was deeply asleep and I couldn't help but feel a bit male pride because I had obviously worn her out. I laid completely still, savoring each moment in which I could watch my angel sleep. I knew I would miss these moments when Bella was a vampire, but I didn't regret that I had agreed to change her. The last months and the experience of nearly losing Bella had shown me that I couldn't live without her and I was finally convinced that Bella wouldn't regret her decision. I knew we were meant to be together and I was ready to spend all eternity with the love of my existence.


End file.
